


I didn't do it

by bluecherry25



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Cousins, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecherry25/pseuds/bluecherry25
Summary: This work is continuation to the 4th Sly Cooper game and just an option of how things could go.  That is why this fic starts from the desert where Sly ended up at the end the game. (Note that the narrator may vary)





	1. Cousin

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a week ago but I've been busy so it took a while to finish this first chapter. I hope it's not too confusing that there's more than one perspective :)

Hot.. Where am I? I open my eyes slightly but shut them tight as the bright sunlight hits them. I roll over. I open my eyes again. Sand. Everywhere. It doesn't seem to have an end. I should get moving before I die from this heat. I narrow my eyes and notice my cane laying next to me. I wrap my fingers around it and slowly stand up taking support of it. I raise my hand to cover my eyes from the burning sun. I take a look around. Pyramids? Is this Egypt or something? One thing is certain. I'm on a desert. As I watch the scene something catches my eye. It appears to be a pyramid still under construction. I'm tempted to take a closer look but decide to wait. My instincts warn me afterall. 

How did I end up here? Did I end up being thrown in a time machine and it brought me here? That must be it. I'm starting to feel a little dizzy. It could be a good idea to find some shadow. I see a dune. It's not that far away. Maybe a couple hundred meters. That'll do for now. I'm only planning to wait for the nightfall. If I were to go while the sun is still up, I'd get caught immediately. I'll sneak in when it sets. Meanwhile I can refine my plan. It'd be easier if Bentley was here though. Oh well, that's not an option. 

This dune seems pretty fine. I just climbed on top of it to check the views. I settle down to lay on my stomach. The scenery is actually nice as long as I ignore one ugly sphinx. Hold on. How didn't I notice it before? It's brand new and next to a big pyramid. Guess whose face adorns it? Correct answer is.. Cyrille Le Paradox! Makes me sick. I bet this place is full of his minions. That'll make everything more complicated. I have to get out of here. The sooner the better.

~

"Oh dear cousin.. you have no clue what I'm going to be doing to you.." I whispered with a devilish grin while rubbing my hands together. But unfortunately it's not that easy.. I'll have to make him trust me before I can betray him. I have advantage though, and that is the fact he doesn't know me.  
"Hey Penelope! Is the time machine ready to go?" I exclaimed impatiently.  
"Um.. I just need to adjust a couple of things!" she shouted back.  
"Okay! Let me know when it's done.. I want to leave as soon as possible" I told her with a serious tone.  
"Got it Boss!" she replied, raising her thumb.  
"How many times have I told you to call me Jake?!" I asked her, feeling myself become more frustrated.  
"Sorry Jake" she laughed.  
"Whatever.. are you done yet?" I asked with a dull voice.  
"Almost.. what year?" she inquired.  
"Excuse me? What do you mean?" I asked confusedly.  
"Which year are you travelling to?" she clarified.  
"Oh.. right.. 1300 BC" I replied as I lifted my golden mask in front of my eyes and tied the ribbons into a knot on the back of my head.

"1300 BC Egypt it is.." she mumbled, the numbers popping on a small screen as she pressed down the buttons.  
"Mmh.. I'm going alone by the way" I commented averting my gaze.  
"I thought I could come along.. do you have some private stuff to discuss or..?" she asked dubiously.  
"Kind of.. look, if it bothers you just ask for anything so I can make it up to you" I offered.  
"I'll come up with something.. I'll tell you when I know what I want" she answered ruminatively.  
"That's fine. Just remind me if I forget.." I said while showing my sunglasses to my pocket (they're not just any sunglasses).

"Let me show you how this works" she gestured to the time machine.  
"I know how it works" I retorted because I didn't have the time to sit around.  
"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly.  
"Of course. Trust me" I blurted trying to seem confident.  
"Well then enjoy your trip!" she wished.  
"Yeah!" I replied while entering the bubble-shaped machine. I closed the door and pushed the 'start' button. Soon I'll track you down and bring you back to present.


	2. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly gets caught by a bunch of guards, but to his luck or misfortune, someone's on their way to help him escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! I (kinda) haven't been in the mood to write. But I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter! ~

Phew.. that was a long wait! Yes, I intentionally skipped the boring part. Now it's finally dark enough so I can get to work. Let's see.. There are two armed guards at the main entrance. It might be a good idea to find another way in.. something like that vent over there. Perfect. I remove the hatch and begin to make my way on all fours. Do I hear someone talking? There are two voices, the words come from a room below me. "We're gonna make tons of cash with these" a male with a low tone spoke. Are they plotting to turn this place into a tourist attraction back in our time? Not on my watch! "Ouch.." I hissed as I hit my head. "Who's there?!" he snapped. Oh great.. I'll be screwed if they come chasing after me. "I didn't hear anything" the other guard wondered. "Ok, let's forget about it then" the first guard sighed. Whoops.. that was close. 

Have I already come to the end of this pipe? Hm.. I'll just take a look through this grating before I proceed to go in. This room seems to be some sort of a control room, judging from all those screens and buttons. But why isn't there anyone supervising all those monitors? Maybe the person in charge of this is on a coffee break or something? They should have someone to replace that person, afterall this is such highly secured place. Hold on.. is that me on that monitor? Woah, they have way stricter security measures than I expected! If that's the case, then they must know I'm here. I'll just kick this grid in. 

I dropped down and found myself surrounded by guards. Each one pointing their guns at me. I raise my hands up, it'd be stupid to try to fight them. "Congratulations on catching me. May I ask, what are you planning to do with me?" I asked them with a grin. "That's for our Boss to decide. By the way, if I was you, I'd wipe that grin off my face" the leader of the group, with a scar over his left eye, spat. His words were like ice. He grabs my arm. His grip is so harsh that it makes me worry about my bone breaking. He begins to drag me towards the door. "Um.. where are you taking me?" I asked out of curiosity. No answer. We had been walking for a while when suddenly he opened a door and pushed me inside. "Hey!" I snapped at him. "You stay here until Boss makes up his mind on what he's gonna do about you" he stated as he slammed the door shut. How am I supposed to get out? There's a window, but it's too high for me to reach. I can't even take advantage of any furniture. A window and a door is everything this room has to offer. I hope their boss decides what to do to me before I get a chance to rot here. Hmm.. time will tell.

~

"And just like that, we have arrived at our destination - the glorious Ancient Egypt!" I announced as I stepped out of my time machine. "Now, let's begin our mission" I added enthusiastically. "I'll just put on my sunglasses and.. what's that?!" I stand there staring at the pyramid.. or more accurately what's inside it. Dozens of figures. Well that's expected, they're mainly guards, I believe.. Bingo! He's in the ground-floor. The new feature will come in handy now.. I'm referring to something Penelope added to these shades before I left. She gave a long talk of the technical capacities. Too bad the time was wasted, I didn't understand a word of what she was saying. But the thing that matters is that I know how to use it. I should be able to turn invisible by pressing this button.. Wow, it actually works! I can see right through my hand. 

Mm.. two guards are heading towards the main entrance. I can just sneak in by following behind them. That was easy.. I'm inside the building at the moment. And he appears to be right below me. Well then I'm going to make a hole.. because it's faster like that. I've got some explosives. They'll be of use. I'll place them here and move about 10 meters away from them and press this button. Oh crap, did I just press the invisibility button? I need to fix that mistake this instant. I wasn't visible for long so I don't think I was noticed. The correct button should be the one next to it. Much better. I like these bombs, they're not that loud but effective nevertheless. Hehe.. I'm curious to see his face. Here I go. I jumped and now I'm standing in the middle of the room. Sly is standing one meter away from me, near the window. "A jump and a nice landing, except I think I might've sprained my ankle" I said sarcastically. "Where and who are you?" he questioned, furrowing his brows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more dialogue after this chapter. And I will reveal more about "Jake" in the next chapter. Hopefully this story makes more sense later on ;3 I also wanna thank you for reading this! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be revealing more about this "Jake" guy in the next chapters. Have a nice day/night!


End file.
